Celia Sosa
Celia Sosa is a daughter of Helios.Celia's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1024. Appearance Celia is somewhat tall-ish. She has long eyelashes and wears eyeliner, along with crimson lipstick. Her skin is dark tan from exposure to the sun. Usually, her rat's on her shoulder or around her neck or something. Her hair is normally sandy blonde and dead straight, in a side part. It falls to about an inch below her armpits. She likes dying it strange colors, that may or may not look weird on her. Right now, it's a lavender-grey-ish color. Her eyes are a sunny, bright golden-yellow, as descendants of Helios tend to have. Personality Celia is not a nice, sweet girl at all. She believes in pure honesty, and is incredibly blunt. Although this may offend some, she's unashamed and won't sugar-coat anything; it doesn't matter if you're a friend or not. She's unapologetically rude and has a sharp tongue, and doesn't especially care if other people are hurt from her words. May seem cold, and in fact is a hard person to warm up to, but if you're someone she likes, Celia'll be a quite defensive friend. She isn't afraid of much, being almost-completely fearless. She's judgmental and will comment on one's appearance or personality. However, Celia is also easily entertained, and smiles a lot, even though she's not the nicest person. Story Her mother, Erika, was a clear-sighted mortal who eventually became scared of all the monsters she seemed to see every day. She took a trip to Heliopolis in Cairo, where she met Helios. Eventually, they fell in love and started kind of dating, which led to Erika being pregnant with Celia. Celia was born in Egypt, but Erika's family, who hadn't heard from her in more than a year, got fed up with her apparent disappearance and forced her to come back to the US. Erika, not exactly sure that her parents would approve of some random guy they've never met that impregnated their daughter, decided to leave him. Helios finally told her that he was actually a god and explained CHB and demigodness to her. After Erika moved back to Chicago with baby Celia, she relied on her family and part time jobs for money to support her and Celia. They lived in a small apartment, and, most of the time, Celia would stay at her grandparent's house. Erika did not see her often, as she tried to juggle around multiple part-time jobs. This lead to mother and daughter to have a rather distant, strained relationship, but Erika did try to be the best mother she could when it was possible. She once bought her her pet rat for her seventh birthday, and Celia still has it. Celia was brought up to think that her dad was a useless one-night stand of her mother's, but was raised up relatively well, if not old-fashionedly, by her grandparents. In school, she had a pretty normal life, but when she accidentally lit a classmate's hair on fire in fourth grade, Celia was expelled. Her mother and grandparents had her moved to different schools, but the accidents just escalated until she almost set her school on fire because she was raging at a classmate, going to about five different schools in two years. Erika finally decided to send her to be at CHB year-round when she was eleven, where she found out about her legit father. Fatal Flaw Because of her bluntness, it's easy for her to create enemies and lose friends, which potentially causes fights. Ablilities & Items Powers * She's able to focus heat from the sun onto an area and set it on fire. * Also, she's able to focus light upon an area. These two powers, however, are only usable if there's a source of sunlight somewhere. * Celia is immune to heat, she doesn't get burned. Weapons She has a regular celestial bronze dagger, but she's not very good at using it. Fighting is not her thing; she mostly relies on her powers. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Fearless, she's ready to face anything except the dark * Insults, she takes them well and doesn't really care * Reflexes, her reaction time is pretty quick Weaknesses * Using a weapon, she's terrible. * Lying, due to her belief that honesty really is the best idea, it's clear when she's telling a falsehood * Controlling her powers, although she can choose when she uses them, they get out of control when she's angry * Cold, she's extremely sensitive to it * Her bluntness Likes & Dislikes Likes * Food, she's adventurous and loves trying out new things * Being honest about other people, she believes in being totally blunt * Being outside, staying inside is boring to her * Sleeping, she can fall asleep anywhere, anytime, doesn't matter if it's a totally inappropriate time or place * Warmth, heat is always better than cold * Her pet rat, she's had it for several years Dislikes * Darkness and cold, bright sunshine is much more suitable to her * People who don't know when to stop and keep on being annoying * Other kid's pasts, she's tired of listening to people's sob stories * Not having anything to do, she likes being productive Trivia * Celia was created by Blu on July 19th, 2015, and accepted by Sunny on July 20th, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters